The Discovering Healthcare innovations to Address Disparities in Stroke (DIADS) program is a collaboration between Kaiser Permanente Northern California (KPNC) and the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF). The program consists of a pragmatic randomized controlled trial that includes a culturally tailored Diet and Lifestyle and a clinically delivered hypertension control intervention.(Project I), an observational cohort study that will examine racial disparities in ischemic stroke and atherosclerotic risk factors in the young (Project 11), and four Core projects designed to support the research projects in KPNC and rapidly and effectively disseminate information to the Alameda County community health clinics and train healthcare professionals and community clinical leaders in effective implementation of clinically-based interventions addressing primary prevention of stroke in African Americans. The Administrative Core will be located at the Kaiser Permanente Northern California Division of Research (KPNC DOR). Stephen Sidney, MD, MPH is the SPIRP Director and has overall administrative and scientific responsibility for overseeing program. Noelle Blick MPH, will lead the Administrative Core. She has 15 years experience in developing initiatives and managing collaborations with diverse partners. Her leadership roles and expertise in research department operations, grants and contracts (federal, state and biotech) financial management, compliance and IRB include regional and national positions with Kaiser Permanente. A strong and effective Administrative Core is essential to the success of the DIADS program. The Administrative Core (DOR) and will be responsible for managing coordination, communication resources and integration, monitoring progress of the aims, expediting necessary contracts, agreements and IRB documents and developing and implementing the data sharing plan across all Projects and Cores and will coordinate with Program Advisory Committee (PAC), the Executive Committee and with the funding institution and research partner, the National Institute on Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS).